Ivresse
by Nemesis.63
Summary: Tout est dans le titre...[Oneshot]


**Ivresse**

**Auteur** : Nemesis  
**E-mail** : : le titre est un résumé à lui seul…  
**Genre **: euh, joker !  
**Spoilers **: saison 7  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Je suis assez bavarde comme fille** : à ceux qui diront « Ca sent le vécu ! », je répondrai qu'hier soir, Jack O'Neill n'était pas avec moi…

Merci à Wikipédia pour ses explications que je n'ai pas lues et à Za pour m'avoir tenu compagnie.

Et bien sûr, merci à Mondaye pour la relecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je crois que je suis bourrée…

Non, en fait, je ne crois pas, je sais. C'est un fait absolu, étayé par des preuves flagrantes et indéniables.

Indéniables… Manifestement, je peux encore utiliser des mots de plus de trois syllabes, donc ça veut aussi dire que je ne suis pas **_si _**ivre que ça. Juste un peu pompette on va dire…

D'accord, ils sont en train de se marrer en me regardant, mais bon, ils ont bu aussi. Ca ne signifie pas pour autant qu'ils sont saouls, vous allez me dire… Vous aurez raison d'ailleurs, parce qu'entre nous, je suis la seule bourrée. Et c'est ça qui a l'air de les faire rire. Je pense qu'ils pensent que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent… Mais en fait je sais que je suis bourrée, je ne fais même pas semblant de ne pas l'être. Comment ça je suis confuse ? Hey, c'est moi qui ai trois grammes dans chaque bras, pas vous !

Je disais donc… Enfin, je pensais donc… Quoi déjà ? Ah oui : Je déclare que moi, Samantha Carter, en ce glorieux soir du 21 janvier 2004, je suis complètement faite ! Ce qui est très rare, parce que primo je tiens super bien l'alcool, et deuzio je sais toujours quand m'arrêter.

Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? C'est une bonne question, je vous l'accorde. Enfin je me l'accorde, parce que là je me parle à moi-même. Ouuuh, je dois être dans un sale état quand même… Mais comme j'allais le dire avant de grossièrement m'interrompre moi-même, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Après tout, je n'ai bu que trois malheureuses bières et un de ces délicieux petits cocktails tout à l'heure au restaurant. Normalement pas de quoi terminer avachie sur le canapé avec mes trois coéquipiers en train de se moquer de moi… Et ben si ! Tout ça parce que j'avais mal au dos avant de partir et que j'ai eu l'immeeeeeeeeense intelligence de prendre assez d'anti-inflammatoires pour assommer Teal'c. Et bien ce qui est écrit en tout petit sur la notice est vrai : l'alcool et les cachets, ça fait pas bon ménage…

Ce qui explique que je sois bourrée !

Mmmh, faudrait peut-être que j'arrête d'agiter mon doigt en l'air pour appuyer mes arguments à moi-même. Ca a l'air de faire beaucoup rire les garçons. Enfin pas Teal'c, mais je suis sûre qu'il rit dans sa tête aussi… Quoique, avec lui, on ne peut jamais réellement savoir. Il n'est pas humain après tout… Peut-être qu'il a du mal avec le rire. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi vous ne riez jamais Teal'c, à part à vos blagues pourries ?

Oups, j'ai dû parler tout haut là… Le sourcil jaffa bat des records, appelez le Guinness ! Et ne vous cachez pas derrière votre bière mon colonel, vos blagues sont aussi nazes que celle de Teal'c !

…

Bon sang, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas dite à voix haute celle-ci… Je crois que ça pourrait être considéré comme de l'insubordination. Je ne pense pas qu'il me ferait un rapport, mais quand même… Il faut que je me concentre ! Sam, respire et tente de faire bonne figure. Tu es bourrée, certes, mais sois au moins digne.

- Vous voulez un peu d'aide Sam ?

Daniel, vous n'êtes qu'un ignoble petit vermisseau ! Je sais parfaitement que j'ai un peu de mal à me redresser sur ce fichu canapé, mais il en va de ma dignité, alors évitez de me le faire remarquer.

Là, ça y est, je suis assise correctement. Les mecs, arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais une curiosité, ça devient gênant.

Et ça les fait marrer… Pour une fois que je suis pétée, il faut qu'ils soient tous sobres ! D'accord, le colonel a bu autant que moi, mais rappelez-vous des anti-inflammatoires… En plus Daniel ne peut même pas me concurrencer parce qu'il conduit et qu'il n'a pris qu'une bière. Ce qui explique que je sois la seule ivre. Pffff, je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours. Je le vois bien, ils n'attendent qu'un faux pas de ma part. On dirait des vautours…

Mais je ne leur laisserai pas ce plaisir ! Noooon, je serai digne !

- Pas la peine de vous marrer, je sais très bien que je suis saoule !

Et ça y est, c'est reparti… Daniel va finir par s'étouffer s'il continue de rire ainsi…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Teal'c, je vous ordonne de me répéter ce que le colonel vient de vous raconter ! Je sais que c'était sur moi mais je n'ai pas trop entendu, j'ai les oreilles dans du coton…

Ca m'énerve ça, ils sont en train de se foutre de moi alors que je suis juste en face et que je suis parfaitement capable de comprendre leur petit jeu ! Comme si leurs regards de connivence pouvaient passer inaperçus… Rhaaa, je déteste quand on me fait ça ! Mon colonel, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit !

- C'est bien, vous ne le niez pas au moins.

- Mais je suis pa.. parfaitement capable de reconnaître que bourrée !

Et allez…

Bon sang, un autre truc que je déteste avec l'alcool, c'est que même si vous arrivez à avoir des pensées à peu près cohérentes, vos paroles sont toujours confuses ! Vous sautez des mots, vous bégayez… Alors que tout est limpide dans votre tête ! Mais ça, ils vont refuser de le croire. De toute façon, ça les fait trop rire…

Mon dieu, pourvu que je n'aie pas le hoquet, ce serait la totale.

Il faut que je reste digne, que je me redresse et que je dise quelque chose d'intelligent. Ou que je me taise sinon !

- Dîtes-moi Carter, vous pouvez m'expliquer encore une fois cette théorie que vous avez sur les trous noirs ?

Oh ça c'est bas mon colonel, c'est bas… Regardez-moi ce sourire goguenard, ça ne mérite qu'une grimace en réponse ! Tu parles, les trous noirs, comme si j'étais capable d'en parler. Gna gnagna…

Super, j'étais ridicule en plus… Bon, au moins Daniel s'est vraiment étouffé cette fois.

- Allez Carter, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que…

- Je suis bourrée !

- Oui, ça on l'avait tous remarqué, vous allez finir par tuer Daniel d'ailleurs. Mais vous êtes sûre que…

- Non !

Mais c'est quoi cette tradition qui veut qu'on s'acharne sur le plus ivre donc le plus faible dans le seul but de le ridiculiser. C'est cruel ! Je suis persuadée que Teal'c est d'accord avec moi.

Bon, je veux bien reconnaître que c'est amusant pour ceux qui sont sobres. Et que nous l'avons fait à de nombreuses reprises avec ce pauvre archéologue qui me tient lieu de meilleur ami. Mais c'était une erreur… Je le sais maintenant, c'est méchant !

Je suis sûre qu'ils veulent s'en servir pour me faire chanter… Déjà qu'avec cette boisson sur P3Z… non… P8G… bref, sur cette planète !

Je disais quoi déjà ? Oui, ils veulent me faire du chantage… Je sens bien qu'ils adoreraient me refiler une ou deux corvées de plus lors de la prochaine mission. Tout cela parce que j'aurais un peu bu et pris des anti-inflammatoires. Et que cela m'aurait rendue incapable de dire que la théorie de la gravité quantique suggère qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'une quantité finie et limitée d'entropie associée à l'espace près de l'horizon du trou noir. Mais la variation de l'entropie de l'horizon plus celle de la radiation Hawking est toujours suffisante pour prendre en compte toute l'entropie de la matière et de l'énergie tombant dans le trou noir...

M'en fous, je peux encore le penser…

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça tourne…

J'aimerais bien que ça passe quand même, parce que ça devient difficile de rester digne. Si encore ils étaient dans le même état que moi, ça pourrait être marrant. Mais non, bien sûr, je n'aurai pas cette chance… Peut-être que le colonel pourrait avaler quelques bières de plus ? Ou y aller directement avec du whisky. J'ai l'impression d'être toute seule là…

En plus ils se moquent de moi, c'est… C'est nul !

Qu'est-ce que je les aime tous les trois…

…

Non ! Non Sam, reprends-toi ! Il est hors de question que tu fermes les yeux ! Fais semblant de t'intéresser à la conversation, même si tu n'arrives pas à en saisir un traître mot. Souviens-toi, il en va de ta dignité !

Mais de quoi ils parlent ? C'est pire que si c'était du chinois.

Daniel vient de jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction et il a donné un coup de coude au colonel. J'y crois pas, ils le font exprès ! Enfin leur conversation est peut-être compréhensible mais ils font en sorte de me laisser en dehors et je déteste ça ! Rhaaa, si j'étais capable de leur lancer une bonne vacherie ! Seulement je pense que dans l'état où je suis, ça les ferait plus marrer qu'autre chose. J'aurais l'air encore plus ridicule…

Donc restons silencieuse. Silencieuse et digne.

…

Les yeux ouverts Sam ! C'est pas le moment de t'endormir, tu serais capable de te mettre à baver sur l'épaule de Jack. Tiens, j'ai appelé le colonel « Jack »… C'est parce que j'ai pensé à m'endormir sur son épaule, c'est trop intime, c'est pour ça.

Je ne suis pas cohérente, je sais !

Non, je dois me concentrer pour rester digne. Ils se moquent de moi en plus…

Je me vengerai demain. Ou un autre jour.

…

Pfff, je m'ennuie. En plus, j'arrive pas à fixer mon esprit sur la moindre petite chose… Le feu dans la cheminée peut-être, c'est joli, c'est calme, c'est facile.

…

…

…

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Pourquoi il fait noir ?

Oh génial, je me suis endormie… Ca y est, le sommet du ridicule est atteint.

Daniel et Teal'c ont dû repartir et me laisser cuver chez mon supérieur. Glorieux moment. Le dit supérieur vient d'ailleurs de rentrer dans la pièce avec une couverture. C'est pour moi ? C'est délicat comme attention…

Je fais semblant de dormir ou…

Non, allez, assumons jusqu'au bout. Sois digne Sam. En plus je vais attraper un torticolis dans cette position.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tiens, de retour parmi nous Dorothée ?

Techniquement, je ne suis jamais partie mon colonel. Je me suis juste endormie complètement ivre sur votre canapé.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis déjà plus apte au contrôle d'alcoolémie. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, mais rien de grave non plus…

- Désolée de m'être endormie… Teal'c et Daniel sont partis ?

- Il y a un peu plus d'un quart d'heure. Et ne vous excusez pas, vous n'avez ni ronflé, ni bavé.

Que je suis chanceuse dans mon malheur…

Il a déplié le plaid mais il hésite manifestement à me recouvrir avec.

- Vous dormiez comme un ange donc j'avais apporté ça pour que vous évitiez de prendre froid. Mais peut-être que vous souhaitez prendre le lit dans la chambre d'ami maintenant que vous êtes réveillée…

C'est une idée ça…

- Moui, je crois que je serais mieux… Juste le temps de refaire surface… Tiens, vous m'avez enlevé mes chaussures ?

- Euh, oui…

Il sourit doucement, on dirait presque qu'il est gêné. J'adore quand il fait ça, il est… craquant.

…

D'accord, je suis peut-être encore un peu ivre, je viens de qualifier mon supérieur de « craquant ». Certes, je l'ai juste pensé et c'est éminemment vrai, mais bon, il est dans la même pièce que moi là !

Il faut que je me redresse, ça m'oxygénera peut-être un peu le cerveau. Ooouh, ça tourne quand même un petit peu encore.

Le colonel me regarde, je le sens à la fois amusé et concerné. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir ainsi.

- Vous voulez que je vous porte jusqu'à la chambre ?

Il plaisante ?

Ah non, vu son air un peu gêné, ce n'était pas une proposition en l'air… Il est en train de se demander s'il n'a pas été trop loin, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air fatiguée pour qu'il soit prêt à franchir ainsi la ligne…

La vérité, c'est que si je fais un petit effort, je suis parfaitement capable de marcher. Mais bon, la proposition est trop alléchante… Un peu inattendue, certes, mais on dirait qu'il a décidé de me dorloter ce soir. J'ai bien le droit d'en profiter, non ? Je pourrai toujours mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool demain matin. Et puis ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'enfreignais délibérément le règlement, même si je doute que l'armée encourage ce genre de comportement. Mais après tout, qui le saura ?

- Cela ne vous dérangerait pas ?

- Du tout. Et je préférerais éviter que vous tombiez sur la seule plante verte qui me reste.

- Je ne suis pas **_aussi_** ivre !

- Mmmh, c'est ce qu'on dit…

Et c'est vrai ! Si j'étais encore très saoule, j'aurais répondu à sa petite pique par une grimace ridicule. Ou je lui aurais au moins tiré la langue.

Là, je me contente juste de rouler des yeux et de me laisser doucement soulever. Comme une princesse par le Prince Charmant…

Mon Dieu, c'est ridicule… Un vrai cliché !

Oh, et puis zut, profitons-en ! Je suis encore un peu ivre, ça doit pouvoir tout excuser. Même le fait de me blottir dans ses bras pendant qu'il me transporte du salon à la chambre d'amis.

En plus, il n'a pas l'air de se plaindre non plus, je pense même qu'il apprécie le moment. Probablement un de ces instants rien qu'à nous, une de ces petites bulles hors du temps que nous chérirons plus tard. Autant savourer cela.

Le trajet depuis le salon est bien trop court de toute façon, nous sommes déjà arrivés. Il va falloir que je me sépare de la chaleur de ses bras. Qu'il me relâche.

Ca y est, il vient de me déposer en douceur sur le lit.

Je sais qu'il m'a gardée un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire contre lui, mais je ferai pas mine de le remarquer. Nous savons tout deux que nous n'avons pas le droit… Mais après tout, lui aussi a une excuse ce soir…

- Merci…

- De rien… Je vous laisse vous reposer…

Et pourtant, il semble aussi réticent à quitter la pièce que moi à le laisser partir.

Il se contente de rester légèrement penché sur moi, ses yeux cherchant les miens dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Dans un film romantique, c'est à ce moment là que je lui demanderais de rester à mes côtés, parce que j'ai envie de m'endormir dans ses bras. Mais je ne suis pas assez ivre pour cela. Et nous ne sommes pas dans un film…

Il semble presque avoir lu dans mes pensées parce que le sourire qui vient de fleurir sur ses lèvres exprime tout. La saveur de ce moment, la petite amertume qu'il laissera et la douceur dont nous nous souviendrons pourtant. Tout est tellement en accord, c'est juste parfait.

Une lueur s'allume soudain dans ses yeux, une petite flamme qu'il ne me laisse que rarement voir. Il se penche alors doucement sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est presque un effleurement, à peine un baiser, mais je sais que nous sommes hors du temps…

- Faîtes de beaux rêves Sam…

Il se redresse doucement et avec un dernier sourire, il quitte la chambre.

Nous n'en parlerons pas demain, nous laisserons ce moment parfait là où est sa place, hors d'atteinte, dans nos cœurs. Même si nous avons l'excuse de l'ivresse qui a troublé nos sens.

Une ivresse qui n'était pas due qu'à l'alcool…

FIN

Vous savez combien j'aime les feed-backs ! Pensez à ce que j'ai dû vivre pour parvenir à écrire ça : ma migraine d'aujourd'hui mérite du réconfort…


End file.
